Meet My Baby
by Corolla
Summary: -Meet My Lover Sequel- It's been 3 weeks after their first night together, but after that nothing's changed. All they do is work, drink tea and more work! Byakuya is frustrated and confused. Does Renji love him? Yaoi Graphic Bunny-ears OOC Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Yay sequel! I'll be posting this chapter by chapter, and I've change the layout. Mistakes = Sorry lol. Enjoy the OOCness!**

**PLEASE READ FIRST! **

**Let me explain, this time I'll use both of their P.O.V. First part it's Byakuya's. Then when you see a line, it means that it'll change into Renji's P.O.V. When you see another line, it'll change back to Byakuya's and so on. I hope it's not confusing...  
**

* * *

It has been three weeks after we became lovers, and of course, had sex. Ever since our first night together, our relationship hasn't changed much. We don't spend time together, only in the office. We don't sleep together, hell, we don't even kiss. It's really, really frustrating! I've got myself a lover, but I'm still sexually frustrated. Well it's not that I became Renji's lover just to have sex with him, I really do love him. But still… I just want to be held by those strong arms.

Renji enters the room with our usual afternoon tea. "Time for tea, taichou I bought some dango." Again with the formalities. How many times do I have to say it to him?

"Renji, call my name." I stare up from my daily paper works to meet his gaze.

"We're at work, taichou. We can't possibly let anyone know!" He walks around my desk and stands behind me.

"Renji…" I know he could never stand my whines.

"No, taichou. Let's just eat and get back to work." He pats my shoulder and takes a bite of his dango. I just force a little smile at him and eat. Did he just reject me?

A few hours of silence and uncountable piles of paperwork later, it's finally time to go home.

"Let's head back, taichou." It irks me every time he says 'taichou'.

"Uh, yeah, you head back first. I'm just going to clean things up." Sorry I lied to you, Renji. I need some time alone.

"Do you need any help?" No damn it!

"No thank you, Renji. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I force a smile to assure him.

"Well, okay then. I'll be going now." Please get out. Leave me alone to think… "Bye." He closes the door and I'm left alone in the office. I rest my head on the desk.

What's the matter with him? Was he playing with me when he said that he loves me? Three weeks! For three weeks he hasn't done anything at all, we don't even like lovers. Maybe he doesn't love me from the beginning? He did say that he's not fully sure about loving me, but I didn't think that he would change his mind this quick. I can't believe it. Shit, why do I have tears welling up?!

"Urgh… Renji…" I can't help having this fear of losing someone I love. I've experienced it once; I don't want to feel that way again. Everything was dark… It was terrifying. My breathing gets heavier by the second and it feels like my head is exploding. I can't breathe right. "Renji…" Fear is overpowering me. I pass out.

* * *

Another great day in the office with my lover! He whined at me this afternoon. He was so cute! I've been holding back these days, and the way he whined almost made my restrain falter. I'm quite weak when it comes to Byakuya. Every single movement he makes is like poisonous seduction. I want to make love to him every second of the day, if possible. But I just can't… I don't want to think that I'm a nuisance. It is plain stupid to tire him out everyday just because we fuck each other brain's out every night. I just want the best for him.

"Damn it, I left my sake behind." That's a stupid thing to do. Byakuya would scold me if he ever catches a glimpse of the bottle. I walk back to the office immediately. Hmm… Sometimes I wonder if we should go somewhere together. Maybe we can stay for a few days in Karakura and go sightseeing. We can take a few days off any time. Then I can see him wearing normal clothes again! Shit, that's such a huge turn on…

I reach the office and slowly open the door. "Taichou, sorry to bug you. I left my-?!" Byakuya's head is slumped on the desk, unconscious. "Byakuya!" What the hell happened to him?! I rush to his side and start to panic. I checked his pulse and it seems that he's still alive. Why? What happened? He was just fine when I left! I scoop him out and carry him out of the office and I start to run to the 4th Division Squad unit.

The streets are quiet and no one's here. I continue to run as fast as I can while carefully carrying my lover. Damn, why does it have to be so far away? I look down to see his pale face.

"Abarai-kun?" Who the hell called me? I'm in a hurry here. I stop to see the captain of the 13th Division standing not far from me.

"Ukitake-taichou? Sorry, no time to talk." I try to rush things.

"Just bring him over to my house, it's not far." I consider his offer. It'll be bad for Byakuya's image if I carry him into the 4th Division unit anyway. Ukitake-taichou knows how to take care of a sick person, since he's always sick. I'm sure he can handle medicines… "Please, show me the way!"

I lay him down on the futon Ukitake-taichou set up. I sit down beside him and caress his hand. I can't imagine what will happen if I didn't come back to the office. The mere thought of it send shivers down my body. I draw my breath and sighed. His face is so pale it's as if someone drained all his blood away. What happened to you, Byakuya? I reach down to touch his cheek and kiss his forehead.

"So, how long have you two been going out?" Ukitake sits down beside me and offers a cup of tea. I hesitated to answer. This can't go out in public. "I won't leak out that information. You can have my words." He smiles warmly.

"Two weeks, taichou." I grip Byakuya's hand even firmer and sipping the tea with my other hand.

"Hmm… Any troubles?" People should be pissed when someone is interrogating you about your relationship. But it's kind of relieving for me to be able to talk to someone about it.

"No, taichou. I don't think so. We've been going on just like usual." Ukitake hums and goes silent.

"I'll let you in on one secret. I've been engaged in a relationship with Kyoraku-taichou for a long time." It's not much of a shock to me, they've been close since their academy days. "I get jealous every time he flirts with Nanao-san, even if it's just a play to cover our relationship. In addition to that, he rarely holds me. He naps or drinks instead. He doesn't come here often." A bitter smile on his face shows how sad he is. "I get lonely, Abarai-kun. Sometimes I doubt whether he loves me or not. These thoughts are so bad; I fall ill most of the times because of it." Ukitake-taichou ruffles his hair. I never knew he's in so much pain.

"Well Kyoraku-taichou should pay more attention to you! No one deserves that kind of treatment. Why didn't you tell him, taichou?" I didn't mean to raise my voice like that, but I'm so angry to care about that simple matter.

"How can I possibly do that? I don't want to trouble my lover. I don't want him to think I'm a bother to him and make him leave me for someone else. I'd rather fall ill than to do so." Shit. Is this how Byakuya is feeling? I haven't laid a finger on him for weeks and it's been bothering him.

Suddenly the hand beneath mine moves a bit. "Byakuya?" His eyes flutter and relief washes over me as soon as his gray eyes met mine.

"Renji?" His voice is hoarse, but still so beautiful.

"Help him up, Abarai-kun." Ukitake-taichou pours another cup of tea and hands it to Byakuya. "Drink up. You don't need any medicine, just rest here for a while." He smiles at us.

"Jyuushiro." A voice called Ukitake-taichou from the door.

"Shunsui!" It's obvious how his face lights up at the sight of Kyoraku-taichou. He stands up and runs to him. They embrace each other and kiss ever so sweetly. It's such a nice sight, seeing them being all love and kisses. "What I've told you, Abarai-kun, we've gone through it. I'm sure you can do it too. Best of luck." Kyoraku-taichou wraps his arms around Ukitake-taichou and they walk out from the room.

* * *

What am I doing here? All I remember is passing out in the office. But most importantly, why is Renji here? Ugh, my head hurts… The tea Ukitake gave me is a type of herbal tea. I hope it'll soothe my headache soon. "Renji." I look at him. "Can you please let go of my hand?" But I need something to soothe my heart.

"No, Byakuya. I don't want to let go of this hand." He grips firmer. "I'm sorry. I caused you trouble, love." He kisses my hand and I can see regret in his eyes. "Will you please tell me what's on your mind?" How can I possibly do that?

"I have nothing on my mind, Renji." I smile bitterly. He says nothing and sighs. I can't tell you, Renji. I'm still bothered by my own thoughts. He leans closer and hugs me.

"Tell me." His warmth is truly comforting…

"Do you not love me, Renji?" I whisper. He quickly pulls away and cups my face.

"Do you think I'll be here if I don't love you?" That still doesn't convince me enough. I just look over to the cups of tea beside my futon. "Look at me, Byakuya." He gently tugs my face and caresses my cheek. "I love you, Byakuya Kuchiki. Believe me." What kind of creature would turn down a stare so sincere, so passionate, so… full of love? I rest my head on his shoulder as he hugs me and strokes my back.

"Why won't you hold me?" I snuggle closer, breathing his scent.

"I want to! I really do. I've been restraining myself all these times. I just thought that you're way too busy for it and you'll be tired the next morning. I just want the best for you." He smiles. "I just can't hold back once I've got my hands on you, baby." So that's his reason… I'm so ashamed of myself… He cares about me, yet I'm being selfish.

"Forgive me, Renji. And thank you. I've been thinking of only myself…" Surprisingly he chuckles.

"Worry not! It's okay to be selfish at times, I guess. Just don't do it often. You can always ask me to spoil you sometimes!" He sounds so cheesy! We both laugh.

"So will you hold me now?" I ask while trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"No, you need to rest." He chuckles.

"But Renji!" I whine.

"Just sleep, I'll stay with you until we need to go home. I pout as he lies down, patting the empty space beside him. "Tonight. If you sleep at least an hour, we can do it tonight." I can't help to smile and lie down beside my lover. Once again I've found peace.

"Promise?" He grins and coos me.

"Promise." Peace, once again.

* * *

**A/N : How's it? Is it confusing? Please send a review so I can make necessary changes to it. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Here's chapter 2! It's very short.. But the next one is gonna be long! Gonna be a bit cliche at the end.. but oh well. It makes them cute. The first P.O.V is Renji's, followed by Byakuya's. Enjoy!**

* * *

Finally he dozes off to sleep. So he's having the same problem as me. Restraining sexual needs, that is. He's smiling so cutely in his sleep. And the way he clings on me is such an adorable thing for him to do. It's been quite some times since he holds me in such a clingy way. Of course I won't complain, bur I must say this is really comfortable.

After about an hour, Byakuya's still asleep. I've been stroking his silky hair and kissing his cheek. Wow, I feel like a pervert… But his features are so pretty; I can't help to touch him. "You really don't know how much I love you, huh?" I caress the skin on his neck slowly up to his lips. I'm just about to claim those sweet lips, but I can hear footsteps outside.

"Renji?" Shuhei pops out in the doorway. "Oh man, I really can't believe it! You brought Byakuya here, and now you're sleeping on the same futon, being all snuggly with him?" He laughs in amusement.

"Get a lover, dude. You'll understand how it feels." I snort. Unexpectedly he blushes and averts his gaze. "Ahh, so Kensei finally got his hands on you?" He blushes madly and now it's my turn to laugh.

"Shut up, Renji! You got your princess over there so butt off!" Byakuya snaps his eyes open and stare at Shuhei.

"Who's the princess, Hisagi-fukutaichou?" My baby still stares at him with icy cold glare. His voice was highly dangerous with a dose of poison that could kill.

"Errmm, no one, Kuchiki-taichou!" Shuhei is genuinely scared right now. Byakuya is awesome!

"Don't mess with my princess here, Shuhei. He can kill you instantly." I pull Byakuya up and peck his lips.

"Renji, don't you think it's inappropriate to show such affection in front of someone?" He says with a monotonous tone but a cute blush tinted on his face.

"Who cares, baby? Let him watch us make hardcore love!" I laugh and pull him into a kiss. I slip my tongue in and explore every crevice in his mouth. "Mmnnh! Ren- mmph!" Goodness, his moans sound so erotic.

"Okay! Okay, I get it! Stop! Why can't you guys wait until I leave?!" Shuhei shouted and turns away. Aww, he's blushing! I pull away leaving Byakuya panting lightly.

"Why don't you just go away then? We're- Ouchh!" What the hell? Byakuya pinches my thigh with a beet red face. And he pinches hard. "Hey, love. What's that for?" I say through gritted teeth.

"Shouldn't have done that, Renji." Shuhei chuckled and put down a paper bag he has been holding on to.

"Lover's quarrel, huh? Don't do weird things again. By the way, here's a little something for you, Kuchiki-taichou." He points to the bag. "From Ukitake-taichou."

"Oh? Of course. Thank you. Speaking of Ukitake, I think we should leave now." Byakuya shudders. I look at Shuhei who is as puzzled as I am. "Reiatsu, feel it." I get up and pull Byakuya up, shuddering myself.

Shuhei just laughs. "So the twin blade holders are having their love session. Well that's sexy."

* * *

We reached my house a few moments ago. I can't believe Renji carried me all the way here. I kept struggling but he won't let me walk. Thank goodness there was no one on the streets. He kissed me again, in public, in the dark. Okay, that turned me on a bit, but still… "Renji, let's get something to eat in the kitchen. Bring the bag along." I haven't opened the bag Ukitake-san gave me.

"Right. I want some sushi!" I chuckle. That man is always hungry.

"Well you're in luck because we're having some." And so we walk together to the kitchen.

We're sitting in the kitchen munching on some sushi over sake.

"Wow, Byakuya, you have great food in here!" He says after we've had our fill. "And this sake, gosh, this sake is the best I've ever had! I bet you're enjoying life in here." Enjoying it? I laughed.

"Sure the food's great and the house is beautiful, but…" Damn it, I can't help to frown at the thought. "It's cold and lonely in here." He touches my hand and gently strokes it.

"Am I enough to warm up the whole house?" He stares at me with a serious face. Oh lord.

"Are you serious? You've lighten up my whole world." I smile and kiss his hand. I can see the tension leave his face and replaced by a grin.

"Hey, open the bag. There might be food in it." I laugh at him. He just can't stop eating. Well, he needs nutrition to be stronger in bed, errr I mean battles! Stronger in battles. I reach for the bag and put it on the table. It's nothing special, just a plain brown paper bag. I open it and honestly I'm shocked. "What's in it?" I pull out the strange item and Renji grins.

"Why did Ukitake-san gave me a bandana with rabbit ears on it? Ah, it seems that he has given the paws too." I hold them up, touching the soft, white fabric of the rabbit ears. Why? It's not even Halloween. Besides, it doesn't have any shirt in the bag. There're only white ears and decent sized fluffy white mittens in the shape of a rabbit's paws. For strange items, they're pretty adorable.

Renji gets up and touches the mittens. "I wonder what they're for… Any idea, Renji?" He takes the bandana from my hand and grins. Uh-oh.

"Oh I don't know… But since they're here, why don't you… Try them on!" He puts it on my head. Damn, I must be looking silly right now.

"Renji! Take it-?!" What? My head feels weird.

"Hey, Byakuya? You ok? Fuck, you look so damn cute in that!" Huh? Why is it getting hotter?

"Renji-sama…" Oh my gosh, did I just say that? In a purring tone too! "Byakuya, are you really okay?" He sounds worried and shocked. Well same goes here! Why am I undressing myself?! I've totally lost control of myself, yet I'm completely aware of what I'm doing. "Of course I'm okay, Renji-sama. You'll take care of me right?" Now I'm bare naked, wrapping my arms around Renji's neck and grinding my hips against him. What the hell is happening to me?!

* * *

**A/N : Dunn dunn dunnnn! Lol, ooh what's gonna happen to Byakuya? Look forward to the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : This is the last part of the story :3. I really don't know what to say about this one lol. Really! Kinda did it in a hurry 'cause I have exams soon. Sorry if it sucks. Enjoy this chapter! ;) Pssst, P.O.V starts with Renji's!**

* * *

Woah, woaaah! What's up with Byakuya? Okay I got to admit that he's super sexy, but he's not the type to do things like this.

"Renji-sama… Hold me!" He's grinding me so desperately; it's too sexy and cute at the same time. Blame the bunny ears! Eh? Bunny ears. Since he got that bunny ears on his head he has been acting weird. I manage to grab the bag and flip it around. Damn, he's controlled by it. Kurotsuchi's Laboratory made the bunny ears, no wonder it's weird. I try to take it off, but it won't budge! Fine then. I'll just play along for a bit.

"Byakuya, baby. I'm not going to hold you if you don't behave." I stroke his back and he purrs in response.

"Nngh, but Renji-sama, I'm getting hard. See?" He pulls away and starts to pump his semi-hard member.

"Well, well naughty bunny wants to put on a lewd show for me?" I smirk and sit down on the chair. Gosh, seeing him like this is making me hard. "Why don't you play for a while and let me watch?" I smile when a blush tinted his cheeks.

"Nnnghh, keep your eyes on me, Renji-sama. Your eyes, ngghh… they turn me on so much!" I chuckle, not taking my eyes off of the whimpering beauty in front of me. I'm really amused! I mean, we're playing pet and master, and I'm the master! I feel mean all of a sudden. No, not mean, playful I guess. I want to tease him, make him squirm and beg in my arms!

I stand up and scoop Byakuya up, bringing him over to sit on top of me on the chair, his smooth back to my chest. I start to wander my hands on his chest, nudging the hardening pink nipples.

"Wow, look at these little candies! They're so hard and pink." I tweak them, gaining a moan. During sex or not, his voice is always a beautiful music to my ears.

"Renji-sama, touch me more… Please touch me here." He takes my hand and guides it to his hard member. Man, he must be really, really feeling it.

Aaahhh! This is outrageous! I'm actually begging this much to be touched. Even my voice sounds strange. I mewl and moan like a… a rabbit in heat! Although I'm mentally complaining about how I'm acting right now, my body is twice as sensitive as usual, and everywhere he touches feels like its on fire! All the naughty words he says are such a turn-on. Oh gosh I'm close.

"Byakuya, I love you. I love you so much…" His breath on my neck sends shivers down my spine, and his hands touching my cock feel so good! When he licks that certain spot on my neck which he remembers so well, I can't help to scream and release.

"Renji!" I tilt my head and pant hard. Eh? I just tilted my head on my own. I think the ears don't work anymore.

"Byakuya? You're back already?" There's no use hiding it, he knows very well I'm back. But I guess there's no harm in playing along for a while. I stretch my hands and cling on his neck, pulling him closer to my face.

"My humblest apologies, Renji-sama. I was so horny and excited; I only called you by your first name." His face clearly shows that he's in shock. I smirk and lick his lips. "I've been a bad bunny, Renji-sama. Please punish me." I purr and nuzzle his neck.

He suddenly flips me around and kisses me, slipping his tongue into my mouth. Rough and passionate, just like his personality. Delicious indeed.

"Mmmfhh, nngh!" Tongues battle, but he quickly takes over. He pulls away, panting as hard as I am. He hugs me and buries his face on my neck.

"Byakuya, if you keep acting like that, I'm going to pounce on you and fuck you on this table right now." Lust stirs in his voice and I can feel his erect member poking me through his shihakusho.

"You don't have to hold back, Renji-sama. You can punish me any way you like." I purr in his ears. I really want him to lose control and take me rough today. It's been so long, I need to feel him…

Renji chuckles his sexy laugh of his and whispers while panting lightly

"I'd rather make love to you. Punishments are not my thing, you know?" I laugh and get on my knees between his legs, sliding off his clothes.

"Yeah, punishments don't suit you. They suit me more." His member springs free and he hisses. I begin to touch it and he lets out a sexy growl.

"Let me pleasure you tonight, Renji-sama." He lifts me up and puts me on the edge of the table.

"Stay here for a while." He clears up the table. "Put on those mittens." Hmm? I wonder what he's going to do. I put them on anyway. They're warm and snuggly. "Lie down on the table, little bunny." I lie down just like how he asked me. The way he commands me just turns me on even more.

"Renji-sama, what are you going to do? I should be the one servicing you." He sits down on his chair, facing the hardness between my legs.

"I'm going to devour you tonight, Byakuya." Oh lord, hearing him like that makes me want to come again. He takes off his hair band, letting his blood bathed hair down. He certainly looks even hotter this way.

"Renji-sama… Aaahhnn~!" He teases my tip with his strong fingers, making moans slip out from my lips. "Renji-sama, can we please hurry it up? I feel so hot, my inside's itching so bad!" He chuckles and starts to pump me.

"Stop being so wanton, love. And have patience." I lift myself up a little to see him smiling and licking his fingers. I close my eyes, certainly knowing what's coming next. A finger enters me and I sigh. Another one follows short after, scissoring me. The third one enters, but he's not getting any deeper! I desperately lower myself, trying to get him deeper, touching my prostate. "Remember, patience." He removes his fingers and I whine.

Lewd. All I can say is that my Byakuya is very lewd! It's not that I'm complaining in any way though. He's sprawled erotically on the table, like begging to be eaten. And hell yeah I'm going to devour him tonight.

"Renji-sama… Please thrust your hot cock in me…" He practically begs me in a very sexy way. Goodness, if he does one more thing that arouses me even more, I'm gonna burst!

He stands up and I tuck his hair behind his ear. Asking for the table's support, he bend down and wiggles his ass.

"Enter me, Renji-sama. Make love to me now…" Okay, that's it. I can't take it anymore. I ram into him with all that I've got and he screamed in both pain and pleasure. "Aaannhhh! Renji you bastard! You took me by surprise!" Him and his sharp tongue, I don't know why, just arouses me even more. But this is more like him!

"Strong language, Byakuya. Better watch that sexy lips of yours." He snorts somewhere between his pants and moans.

"I just didn't think that nngghh… you'd ram that hard… Ahhnn~!" I guess I just hit his prostate because he starts to squirm and almost falls down if I'm not there to hold him.

"Okay then, I'll just take it real slow." I pull out of him slowly and pushing back into him as gently as I can. I'm sure it's just like torture to him.

"No, nooo, Renji faster!" I pay no attention to him, still taking things slow but making sure to hit his sweet spot everytime I thrust. I bend and kiss his back, catching a glimpse of his flushed face, eyes lidded full with lust. He is so beautiful like this, being taken from the back while moaning so loud.

"Please, please Renji! Go faster, thrust harder… I can't take it anymore!" Tears start to fall and I can't help to smile a bit. Beautiful, he truly is.

"Okay then, bunny." I thrust into him and he screams my name sounding like a wanton cry. The way his muscles clenching my member, the intense hear, the way he looks, sounds and smells right now. I'm getting close each second.

It feels so good… I let out loud moans from absolute pleasure I'm experiencing right now, truly not caring about anything but having Renji's rock hard erection hitting my prostate. "Renji, I'm coming!" I tighten my entrance and cum all over the table. Not long after, I shudder at the feel of Renji's hot seed in me.

"I love you." We say in unison and I turn back laughing lightly, looking at his sincere smile. He pulls out and sits on the chair, hugging me close. I take off the oddities and snuggle closer. "Mmhh…" I can feel liquid dribbling out from my entrance.

"Byakuya, don't ever got to Kurotsuchi's lab alone." He looks serious. "Of course! It'll be like walking into a pervert's den." I laugh. I guess just being here like this is the best feeling ever. Just knowing that he truly loves me is better than anything in the world.

We clean up the mess and take a bath. We are way too tired for another round, so we finish up quickly and head to the bedroom. He set out the futon and we cuddle instantly, getting ready to sleep.

"Byakuya, let's take a few days off and visit Karakura sometimes." He kisses my hair and grins playfully.

"Hmm… Okay. We can pull about two weeks of all nighter and have a whole month to ourselves. It's just like a-"

"So it's settled, this will be our honeymoon!" Exactly. I laugh and hug him closer.

"Yeah, our honeymoon." He strokes my hair and plants a kiss on my lips.

"I love you, baby." He closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep, and so do I.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N : Cliche? Hmm? Lewd Byakuya, LEWWWDD! xD Renji sure had his fun. Fun indeedy~ Lol, please R&R :)**


End file.
